1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new composition of matter, face-centered cubic molybdenum oxycarbonitride, a general method for its preparation, and its utility as an abrasive.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the area of abrasives, new compositions are constantly being evaluated in an attempt to discover new and more efficient materials for use in metal-sanding and finishing. Already known in the art are carbides, such as tungsten and molybdenum carbides, various oxycarbides and carbonitrides of Group VIA metals. In addition, several general references to oxycarbonitrides of Group VIA metals are also known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,100 (1970) describes the general preparation of oxycarbonitrides and carbonitrides of metals from Group IVA, VA, and mixed metal oxycarbonitrides and carbonitrides of Group VIA metals. Particularly described are those of titanium, zirconium, vanadium, niobium, and tantalum.
Japanese Kokai No. 10,692 (1978) describes coated hard alloys for cutting tools comprising an intermediate layer of a Group IVA, VA, or VIA oxycarbonitride.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,136 (1975) discloses a process for the preparation of vanadium carbonitride, vanadium oxycarbide or vanadium oxycarbonitride from other vanadium compounds.
Izv. Akad. Nauk. SSSR, Neorg. Mater. 1976, 12 (9), 1581-4, describes cubic oxycarbonitrides of Ti and Zn and methods of preparation.
However, the above-described references do not refer specifically to the composition of molybdenum oxycarbonitride, or to a specific method for its preparation.